1. Field
The invention is in the field of means and methods for securing various structures to shafts, usually gears, pulleys, and the like for rotation with the shafts.
2. State of the Art
Currently used methods and apparatus for attaching structures to shafts for rotation therewith include the use of keyways and keys, pressure fits, etc. There has remained the need for a simple and effective way of mounting a structure on a shaft so the resulting joinder will be secure and strong and yet provide for easy removal and replacement of the structure.